Für Elise
by Phia645
Summary: Apa kalian tahu melodi Für Elise? Yeah, melodi yang sering kita dengar dari kotak musik. Melodi yang mengalun lembut dan melenakan. Tapi, apa kalian tahu dibalik keindahan melodinya ternyata ada sedikit kemisteriusan didalamnya. Dan misteri itulah yang menjadi setting point dalam kisah ini. Apakah itu? Apa kalian penasaran? Let's find your curiosity! [The Mysterious of Melody]


**Für Elise [ONESHOT]**

Musik klasik, siapa yang tak mengenal jenis musik yang satu ini? Salah satu jenis musik yang berakar dari tradisi kesenian barat, musik kristiani, dan musik orkestra yang mulai diperkenalkan pada abad ke-9 hingga abad ke-21. Musik klasik pada dasarnya bukan hanya sebatas nama dari salah satu jenis aliran musik belaka, tetapi juga istilah luas yang mengacu pada tiga periode musik yang sangat populer pada zaman itu di Eropa Barat. Kata "klasik" sendiri diambil dari salah satu periode di zaman tersebut.

Wait a minute...

Apakah kisah ini akan membahas sejarah musik klasik saja? Hell, of course not guys! Ini bukan makalah, jurnal, karya tulis atau sejenisnya. This's just for intermezzo, lagipula apa salahnya mengenal sedikit tentang musik bukan?

So what?!

Kisah ini tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan musik klasik, atau lebih tepatnya pada zaman klasik abad ke-18 yang dimana pada era itu memunculkan komposisi karya musik yang berbentuk permainan solo (sonata) dan permainan orkestra (simfoni). Di era ini pula banyak melahirkan komponis-komponis besar seperti halnya Haydn, Mozart, Carl Philipp, Emanuel Bach, dan jangan lupakan yang satu ini Ludwig Van Beethoven. Musikus besar yang salah satu hasil karyanya melatar belakangi mengapa kisah fiktif ini dibuat.

Beethoven, seorang komponis pada masa peralihan zaman klasik dan zaman romantik yang sangat berpengaruh di Jerman. Sekaligus komponis yang pada saat pertengahan 1801 mulai menjadi tuli akibat otosklerosis* pada indra pendengarannya. Karyanya yang terkenal adalah simfoni kelima dan kesembilan serta lagu dengan instrumen piano yang begitu fenomenal dan sering pula kita dengarkan di kotak musik. Yeah, Für Elise. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan lagu ini, salah satu lagu dengan komposisi melodi rondo* yang dimulai dengan nada-nada mengalun lembut dan melenakan di bagian pertama yang kemudian terpecah menjadi progresi yang mengejutkan dan tak terduga di bagian kedua dan ketiganya. Tapi, apa kalian tahu dibalik keindahan melodinya ternyata ada sedikit kemisteriusan didalamnya. Dan kemisteriusan itulah yang menjadi setting point dalam kisah ini.

Apakah itu? Apa kalian penasaran?

Seberapa penasaran kah kalian dengan kisah fiktif ini?

Apakah ini akan menjawab rasa penasaran kalian atau... Tidak?

Berharaplah agar kalian tak merasakan kecewa...

Let's find your curiosity!

Disclaimer by Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Crack Pairing [Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha]

Rated [T]

Genre [History. Mystery. Tragedy]

 **Warning :**

[Copy-cat] Kisah ini memang sama dengan kisah hoax nya, hanya saja sedikit saya kembangkan dan rubah dibagian namanya. Chara disini sangat OOC dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain, mungkin itu hanya ketidak sengajaan penulis semata, karena ini murni hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. So, harap memaklumi guys...

Happy Reading ^^

Hopefully not disappointing...

 **London, United Kingdom.**

Hai perkenalkan nama ku Hanabi Hyuuga, dan umur ku baru menginjak 16 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama keluarga ku di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar di kawasan elit Belgravia, London. Aku sangat menyukai piano meskipun aku tidak bisa memainkannya, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali aku mendengar dentingan piano aku merasa sangat senang. Selain piano, aku juga tidak bisa lepas dari boneka teddy bear hadiah pemberian dari kakak kelas ku sewaktu Junior High School dulu saat ulang tahun ku tiga tahun yang lalu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, sekarang dia adalah seorang murid SMA di Westminster High School, sebuah sekolah berasrama terbaik di London. Sayangnya dia juga merupakan kekasih dari kakak perempuan ku, Hinata Hyuuga.

Aku menderita Hearth Valve Disease* atau bisa dibilang penyakit kelainan katup jantung, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang penyakit ku ini selain keluarga ku. Dan sebenarnya aku mencintai orang yang sama dengan kakak perempuan ku, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha kakak kelas ku dulu. Tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang hal ini termasuk kakak ku, hanya piano kesayangan ku lah yang tahu tentang perasaan ku ini karena hanya dia tempat curahan hatiku. Aku sadar umurku tidak akan lama lagi di dunia ini, apalagi tidak ada yang merawat ku dirumah yang sangat besar ini. Aku hanya tinggal dengan kakak perempuan ku saja yang bisa dibilang sangat acuh dan cuek. Keluarga ku sebenarnya sudah lama telah meninggalkan kami berdua karena suatu kecelakaan yang cukup tragis dan aku benci jika harus mengingatnya. Harta yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarga ku memanglah tidak sedikit, sehingga aku bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang kaya raya. Tinggal dirumah yang seperti kastil mewah bukan jaminan untuk menghadirkan kebahagiaan tapi justru terlihat menyedihkan, rumah nan besar yang kotor dan tak ada satu pun pembantu yang betah dan tahan untuk tinggal atau sekadar menetap sebentar disini. Entah kenapa, mereka hanya bilang ada hal aneh dan ada seorang perempuan misterius yang selalu menghantui mereka dan yang akan selalu mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi. Terkecuali saat malam hari tiba, ketika semua orang tertidur lelap ia akan pergi dari belakangku dan menghantui seisi yang ada dirumah ku termasuk mereka, para pembantu dan pengurus ku dulu. Karena itulah sekarang mereka telah meninggalkan kami berdua dirumah besar yang menyeramkan ini.

Hingga suatu hari entah mengapa aku bermimpi aneh, jemari ku tiba-tiba saja dapat menari sendiri diatas tuts piano dan memainkan lagu Für Elise dengan lancar tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun padahal aku tidak bisa memainkannya. Jujur saja ini sangat mengagumkan sekaligus aneh dan aku sedikit merasa takut. Aku terbangun dari tidurku, saat aku mendengar jam dirumah ku berdentang selama 12 kali menandakan tepat pukul 12 malam. Aku sangat terkejut ketika seseorang mengetuk keras pintu kamar ku yang terdengar hampir mendobrak itu. Aku tahu itu kakak ku, tapi untuk apa dia datang ke kamar ku tengah malam begini. Apa dia merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan ku? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku sangat tahu meski dia seorang perempuan tapi dia tak pernah memiliki perasaan takut apalagi kesepian seperti ku. Tapi untuk apa? Disaat aku masih memikirkan apa tujuannya, tanpa ku sadari kakak ku sudah masuk kedalam kamar ku dan menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perasaan ku menjadi tak mengenakan begini.

"A-ada apa Kakak? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar ku."

Kakak ku diam tak menjawab pertanyaan ku, sekilas dia menatap ku kemudian beralih memandingi boneka teddy bear kesayangan ku dengan sorot yang mencurigakan. Aku mendekap boneka ku semakin erat, kakak ku dengan langkah cepat mendekati ku dan tiba-tiba saja dia menarik kasar teddy bear dari dekapan ku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku terus mempertahankan teddy bear dalam dekapan ku, tetapi apa daya kakak ku dengan sangat kasar terus menariknya hingga boneka ku terlepas dan sedikit merusaknya.

"K-kakak apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan boneka ku! K-kembalikan, aku mohon Kak." Aku terus memohon dan menarik boneka ku dari genggamannya.

"Cih, singkirkan tanganmu dari boneka sialan ini Hanabi! Kau tak pantas memilikinya, aku harus menghancurkannya!"

"Kakak jangan! Aku mohon." Hinata terus menghentakkan tanganku hingga boneka ku terlepas dari jangkauan ku.

"Huh, kau lihat Hanabi! Seharusnya boneka ini sudah ku hancurkan dari dulu!" Hinata terus merobek, menghancurkan boneka ku hingga rusak hampir tak berbentuk.

"Tidak! Kakak jangan...Tidak!" Aku terus berteriak dan menangis saat melihat isi boneka ku berhamburan dan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sungguh aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Sekilas aku melihat kakak ku yang menyeringai puas kearah boneka ku.

"K-kenapa...Kenapa kakak melakukan ini pada ku? Kenapa kak?!" Aku terus saja menangis dan berteriak didepan kakak ku yang sedang menatapku tajam. Apa yang membuatnya melakukan ini terhadapku? Pikiranku tak hentinya bertanya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Hinata sudah lebih dulu menarik kasar rambutku dan berteriak nyalang di depan wajahku. "Kenapa? Kau bilang kenapa huh? Cih apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau itu anak pembawa sial yang terus saja menyusahkan ku! Camkan itu Hanabi s-a-y-a-n-g!"

'A-apa? Pembawa sial? Benarkah?!' Satu pernyataannya cukup membuat hatiku terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. 'Benarkah, benarkah selama ini aku pembawa sial? Tapi kenapa?!' Tak sempat aku membalas pernyataan itu, aku sudah lebih dulu tersentak dengan tarikannya di rambutku yang semakin kencang dan terasa menyakitkan.

"AKHH TIDAK! K-kakak lepaskan aku hiks... Ini s-sakit kak! Aku mohon lepaskan aku kak hiks..." Aku terus mengerang kesakitan dan menangis, berteriak memohon agar Hinata melepaskan tarikannya terhadap rambutku. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan? Cih, jangan harap aku melepaskan mu sebelum aku puas melihatnya! Sekarang ikut aku kita buktikan seberapa hebatnya dirimu, si pembawa sial." Hinata terus menyeretku keluar dari kamar menuju lantai atas rumah kami tanpa melepaskan tarikannya dirambutku dan tak sedikit pun memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan ku. Saat tiba di lantai atas, Hinata langsung membawaku ke piano ku dan dengan kasar mendudukan tubuhku di kursi. 'Ouch!' Aku mengaduh, pantatku terasa sangat sakit saat membentur kursi kayu tua itu.

"Mainkan Für Elise sekarang!" Perintah Hinata kepada ku.

"A-apa? T-tapi aku tidak bisa memainkannya kak! Sungguh."

"Ck, jangan banyak alasan anak sialan! Cepat mainkan sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Kali ini Hinata menggertak dan mengancamku, dia terlihat semakin menakutkan di mataku.

"T-tapi a-aku s-sungguh t-tak bi.." ucapku terhenti saat kakak ku memerintahku dengan teriakan keras.

"MAINKAN SEKARANG JUGA SIALAN!"

Sungguh aku sangat takut sekarang, dia terus saja menatap tajam mataku seakan ingin menembus kedalam diriku. Aku menunduk semakin dalam sebisa mungkin tuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Dengan kaku kuputar tubuhku menghadap piano kesayangan ku, tanganku gemetar hebat saat aku letakan jemariku diatas tuts piano, dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku! Hal yang pernah terjadi dimimpi itu terulang kembali. Jemariku tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan lincah dan menari sendiri diatas piano ku. Tak bisa ku hentikan. Astaga! Ada apa dengan diriku? Sungguh aku benar-benar tak bisa memainkannya.

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. "Tidak...Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau memainkannya Hanabi?! K-kau...SIALAN!"

Kakak ku segera keluar dari ruangan ini, entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tapi itu justru membuatku semakin ketakutan, lihat saja jemariku tak bisa berhenti bermain piano. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, aku dikejutkan lagi dengan Hinata yang kembali masuk membawa sebuah pisau ditangannya. Demi Tuhan, apa yang ingin dilakukannya kepadaku?! Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah dan aku kembali menangis.

Hinata mulai berjalan mendekatiku sambil mengacungkan pisau itu kehadapanku. "Kau tahu Hanabi...KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPKU SIALAN!"

Aku cukup terguncang dengan teriakannya yang sangat keras itu hingga membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. "A-apa...hiks m-maksudmu kak? A-aku...Aku s-sungguh t-tak m-mengerti hiks..."

"Cih, kau tak mengerti huh? DASAR MUNAFIK! Tapi...baiklah, akan kubuat kau mengerti a-d-i-k k-u s-a-y-a-n-g!" Hinata semakin mendekatiku dan menyeringai lebar kearah ku.

"Pertama, kau sudah merebut hadiah yang seharusnya diberikan Sasuke kepadaku! Tapi apa...Kau justru merebutnya dariku! Dan sekarang, KAU! Bagaimana bisa kau bermain piano sedangkan yang ku tahu kau tak pernah bisa memainkannya sialan!" Hinata terus saja menbentak dan mendekati ku.

"BERHENTI MEMAINKANNYA HANABI! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG JEMARI SIALANMU AGAR KAU TAK BISA MEMAINKANNYA LAGI!" Kini aku tahu mengapa kakak ku berubah seperti itu, ternyata selama ini dia cemburu padaku karena boneka pemberian Sasuke dan kecurigaan dia terhadap kepiawaian ku dalam bermain piano yang sungguh aku pun tak mempercayai dan tak tahu apa terjadi dengan jemariku. Bagaimana aku bisa memainkannya? Aku sendiri pun tak tahu.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL!" Ketika Hinata sampai dihadapanku dan ingin meraih tanganku, kupejamkan mataku dengan jemari yang masih saja menari di tuts piano memainkan Für Elise tanpa henti. Aku takut melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak ku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tak merasakan apapun dan aku pun tak mendengar suara kakak ku lagi.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Seketika mataku terbelalak tak percaya melihat tubuh kakak ku yang tiba-tiba saja sudah terbujur kaku di lantai dan meninggal dihadapanku. 'Astaga, Demi Tuhan! Tak bisa ku percaya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kakak ku?' Tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat, tak kala mataku melihat sosok perempuan pengganggu itu. Ia terlihat membawa boneka teddy bear kesayangan ku yang telah rusak itu.

"S-siapa K-kau? J-jangan mendekat!" Sosok itu terus berjalan melayang mendekatiku.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan pada kakak ku?! K-kumohon jangan mendekatiku hiks..." Perempuan itu tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan dia terus melayang semakin mendekatiku.

Jemariku tiba-tiba saja berhenti, saat ia sudah ada di hadapanku. Tubuhku semakin kaku untuk digerakkan seperti ada yang mengunci gerakanku, aku benar-benar ketakutan melihatnya.

"S-siapa k-kau? K-kenapa kau membawa b-boneka ku?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya sekaligus bertanya kenapa boneka teddy bear ku ada di tangannya.

 _"Aku adalah arwah seorang pianis yang akan tinggal disetiap piano yang ada, aku dibunuh oleh seseorang yang membenciku memainkan Für Elise karena dia tak bisa memainkannya. Aku dendam pada orang yang tak bisa memainkannya. Dan boneka ini adalah penghubungku untuk membunuh seseorang itu. Selama boneka ini ada, maka aku akan terus ada untuk membunuhnya."_

Aku sangat terkejut, tak dapat dipercaya selama ini ia adalah arwah perempuan yang tinggal di dalam piano ku. Astaga! Kini semuanya telah jelas kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, dimulai dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang memberikan boneka teddy bear itu padaku. Boneka yang selama ini aku sayang, ternyata itu adalah teddy bear kematian. Selama ia ada dirumah seseorang, maka perempuan setan itu juga ada dirumah pemilik teddy bear itu. Dan karena dia seorang pianis, setelah melihat piano ku ia tinggal didalamnya untuk menggerakkan jemari setiap orang yang ia dendam karena tak bisa memainkan Für Elise. 'Jadi itukah sebabnya Sasuke memberikannya padaku? Kenapa dia setega itu melakukannya kepada kami. Dan haruskah aku menyesalinya?'.

 _"Dan sekarang kau adalah penggantiku. Kau akan sama menjadi sepertiku."_

Seketika dalam sekejap hilanglah nyawa Hanabi Hyuuga. Dan kini rumah besar yang berpenghuni arwah pianis misterius itu tidak pernah ada yang memasukinya lagi setelah kematian dua anggota keluarga Hyuuga terakhir itu. Kini Hanabi Hyuuga juga menjadi arwah penasaran yang tinggal didalam piano tua itu, menggantikan arwah pianis yang telah pergi -piano lain mencari setiap orang yang tidak bisa memainkan Für Elise.

"Who will be the next victim's?"

 **\- THE END -**

 **Dictionary**

*) _Otosklerosis_ adalah pertumbuhan tulang abnormal di telinga tengah dan terutama memengaruhi tulang stapes (telinga dalam) kecil. Akibatnya tulang stapes tidak dapat menghantarkan suara sebagaimana fungsinya, kondisi ini menyebabkan gangguan pendengaran perlahan pada awalnya tetapi terus memburuk secara bertahap.

*) _Dalam bentuk komposisi rondo,_ tema pertama dimainkan kemudian tema kedua diperkenalkan dan dikembangkan. Sebelum tema ketiga masik, komposisi kembali lagi ke tema pertama dan endingnya diakhiri kembali di tema ketiga yang tak terduga.

*) _Kelainan katup jantung,_ dalam istilah medis sering disebut dengan _hearth valve disease._ Kelainan ini terjadi ketika satu atau beberapa katup jantung pada penderitanya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Kelainan ini dapat dipengaruhi oleh beberapa hal diantaranya infeksi, bawaan sejak lahir, faktor usia, serta efek lanjutan dari penyakit lain. Untuk mengatasinya ialah tindakan operasi, namun berbeda untuk orang yang mengalami kelainan jantung bawaan sejak lahir, penderitanya dapat mengurangi risiko dengan menjaga pola hidup dan pola makan.

*) _Bagatelle_ maksudnya pendek dan berprogresi secara tidak terduga. _A minor_ tentu saja adalah kunci dasar yang dimainkan (key signature). A minor tidak terlalu dikenal karena nada dasar ini sama saja dengan nada dasar C yang terkenal. A minor juga merupakan bentuk sedih dari tangga nada C mayor.

*) _WoO 59_ : tanpa nomor karya. Beethoven menomori karyanya hanya untuk karya-karya besar dan pentingnya saja seperti Grand Symphonies atau piano sonata. Karya yang lebih kecil seperti Für Elise ini tidak memiliki nomor opus/karya, sehingga orang memberikan tanda untuk Für Elise sebagai WoO.

 **If You Want Know The Real Fact**

Dalam kisah hoax nya, nama tokoh aslinya adalah Elisa, Elena, dan James. Bisa kalian tebak siapa saja yang memerankan mereka bukan ^^ hihi...

 **Misteri Lagu Für Elise**

Für Elise (dari bahasa Jerman; "For Elise" atau "Untuk Elise") adalah nama yang populer untuk "Bagatelle in A minor* dan WoO 59*" sebuah musik piano solo karya Ludwig Van Beethoven ditulis sekitar tahun 1810.

 **Elise yang Misterius**

Para peneliti Beethoven tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Elise yang dimaksud. Teori yang terkenal mengatakan bahwa pada mulanya karya tersebut berjudul "Für Therese". Therese yang dimaksud adalah Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dezza (1792-1851), wanita yang ingin dinikahi Beethoven tahun 1810. Sayangnya, ia menikahi pria lain sebelum Beethoven menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Ia adalah putri dari saudagar dari Wina, Jacob Malfatti von Rohrenbach (1769-1829). Ketika karya tersebut dipublikasikan tahun 1865, penemunya yaitu Ludwig Nohl salah menyalin judulnya Sehingga menjadi "Für Elise" karena autographnya hilang.

Melodi Für Elise yang terkenal menjadi petunjuk inisial wanita yang dicintai Beethoven. Melodinya dimulai dengan nada E - D# -E atau enharmoninya E - E? - E yang mana dalam bahasa Jerman sama dengan E - Es - E huruf yang menjadi nada lagu dari nama ThErESE atau bahkan EliSE.


End file.
